Sasuke and Naruto a love story!
by sakura536
Summary: this story is longer being written because i don't like it! I'm going to make another story with sasuke and naruto so please be piaent.


It was a beautiful morning, Sasuke woke up to find Naruto lying beside him. Sasuke got out of bed quietly and made his way to the shower.After his shower Sasuke warpped a towel around him and came out to find Naruto sitting on the bed trying to wake up. As soon as Sasuke came out of the bathroom Naruto ran into Sasuke's arms and pulled him into a deep kiss. Both pulled away only to catch their breaths.

Sasuke stopped Naruto, and said "we're going to be late". Naruto ran in to the bathroom to have a shower well Sasuke tryed to find something to wear.

A few minutes later Naruto came out of the shower and made his way to the closet after finding something to wear Naruto and Sasuke ran out of the apartment and took the shortcut to Tsunade's office.

When they reached the office Tsunade yelled "your late"

Naruto and Sasuke both apologized and sat down. Tsunade than looked at then and said "I have a mission for you, I need you to essort this young lady to her village, her name is Henna Jethva". She is being followed by the sand village and I need you guys to get her to her village in one piece.

"Yes ma'am said Naruto. They both asked Henna to follow them and walked out of the office. "so what did you do to piss of the sand village?" asked Naruto.

"I don't want to talk about it," answered Henna.

So Naruto went quiet and they were silent for the rest of the trip. When they reached the village Henna thanked them and walked to her house. On the way back Naruto and Sasuke decided to have something to eat at the ramen shop. At the ramen shop Naruto had 20 bowls of ramen and Sasuke had one.

"How can you eat so much?' ased Sasuke.

"What I'm hungry" answered Naruto.

"That cost 50,000" yen yelled sasuke.

"I'm sorry" said Naruto.

Unable to stay mad at Naruto, Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "it's ok but we can't do this everyday."

"Ok how about once a month" asked Naruto.

"Sounds good to me" said Sasuke as they got up to leave. Once they got home Naruto pulled Sasuke into a big hug and gave him a long deep kiss. Sasuke than started to undo Naruto's jacket. Then he pulled off Naruto's shirt and moved his hands along Naruto's back. Naruto then lifted Sasuke's shirt off and started to kiss Sasuke's neck. Both trying to be the leader were moving closer and closer to the bed as soon as they reached it Naruto took off his pants and made a move to take off Sasuke's as well but Sasuke was already undoing his pants. They both got on to the bed Sasuke went on top of Naruto and stuck his fingers into Naruto's but and made the opening bigger so that he could stick his thing into the opening, Naruto let out a moan and yelled "faster".

Sasuke than started to move his thing back and fourth making both of them moan. Sasuke pulled out and pulled Naruto into kiss, Naruto than moved down and started kissing his neck and kept going intill he reached Sasuke's thing and started to suck it, making Sasuke moan. Than he turned Sasuke around and thursted his thing into his but making Sasuke moan. Naruto kept thursting making them both sweat up a storm. Naruto stopped and said "what a night" as he lay beside his lover.

"yeah" repiled Sasuke. Naruto than hugged into Sasuke fell asleep, not to long after Sasuke was also fast alseep.

Naruto woke up and looked outside it was a beautiful morning. Getting out of bed quietly, Naruto made his way to the kitchen. He searched through the fridge trying to find something he could make for sasukes breakfast. Naruto than searched through the cupboards and found some pancake mix. Being a very bad cook Naruto tryed his best to make a good batch of pancakes. After several failed attempts Naruto finally made some edible pancakes. After putting together a tray of food he went to their room to wake Sasuke up.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Naruto carring a tray with pancakes and a tall glass of orange juice. Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "thanks dobe".

"No problem" said a happy Naruto.

Naruto sat beside Sasuke waiting to see if the pancakes tasted okay. Sasuke saw Naruto's face and said "the pancakes are excellent".

Naruto gave a long sigh of relief and went for a shower. After his shower he raided the closet for something to wear. As he got dressed Sasuke came up from behind him and gave him a hug and said thanks for making me breakfast, now it's my turn to return the favour".

At that Sasuke headed to the kitchen and took out eggs and bread. He took out a pan to fry the eggs and put the bread in the toaster. After he finished making the food he layed it out on the table and said "Naruto breakfast".

Naruto gave Sasuke a hug and said "thanks". He sat down and started eating his food.

Sasuke headed to the bathroom for a shower. After his shower he also raided the closet for something to wear finding his blue shirt and white shorts he put them on and headed back to the kitchen to see if Naruto liked the food. Naruto saw Sasuke and said "it was delicous".

Sasuke smiled and said "why don't we go out and have some fun for a change".

"Sounds good to me said a happy Naruto. But just when they were about to leave the phone started to ring.

Sasuke picked up and said "hello".

"It's Tsunade I need you guys at the office now". Tsunade hung up the phone and waited for Sasuke and Naruto to arrive.

Once they arrived Tsunade sat them down and said "I need your help I need one of you to send a message to the water village and another to send to the sand village".

"Ok" said Naruto

"I want you guys to decide on which village you are taking and report back to me tommorrow morning". said Tsunade.

Yes ma'am said Naruto as they both headed the front door.

When they got outside Sasuke looked at Naruto and Said "I don't like that were both going to different villages" said a sad Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke it won't take long and then well be back together again", Said Naruto.

When they got home Naruto said "I've decided I'll go to the sand village and you will go to the water village".

"Ok" agreed Sasuke "but why the sand village?".

"Because I want to see how gaara's doing" answered Naruto.

Naruto than pulled Sasuke into a deep kiss while Sasuke started pulling his clothes off. Than Naruto did the same. They both landed on the bed and this time Naruto topped he first made sure the opening was big enough and stick his dick into Sasuke's but. Making Sasuke scream with pleasure. Naruto pushed deeper into Sasuke's but msking him shout "it won't go in any father".

"Of course it will replied Naruto and made Sasuke lie down feeling the full extent of the thurst. Sasuke moaned while Naruto moved up and down.

Sasuke onto Naruto and started to pull him in to a long kiss. Sasuke than graped Naruto's thing and placed it into his mouth and began sucking and licking it making Naruto moan.

Naruto pulled away and lay down beside Sasuke." I love you tame" smiled Naruto.

" I love you to dobe" smiled Sasuke. They then fell alsleep in each other's arms.

In the morning Sasuke woke up and went for a shower. After his shower he woke Naruto and said "hey dobe it's time to get ready".

Naruto mumbled "ok", and got out of bed and went for a shower. While Naruto was in the shower, Sasuke dug through his closet to find something to wear. he decided to wear his all black outfit and made breakfast while Naruto got ready. After Naruto finished getting dressed he slowly made his way towards the kitchen. He than sat down at the table and waited for Sasuke to finish making breakfast.

Sasuke made pancakes and served it with a tall glass of orange juice. Naruto's mouth watered when he saw Sasuke put the food on the table. Naruto than started stuffing his face only stopping to mumble "thanks".

Sasuke smiled and said "your welcome".

After breakfast they both headed out the door and took a shortcut to Tsunade's office. When they got there Tsunade looked at them and said "have you decided on who's going where".

Naruto is going to the sand village and I will be going to the water village" said replied Sasuke.

"Ok now take these letters and protect them with your lives, you are not allowed to open them, understand" said Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am" answered Naruto and Sasuke.

"Now hurry up and deliver them and try not to get killed" warned Tsunade.

"We will be back as soon as possible" said Sasuke and at that both ninja's left Tsunade's office and headed towards the direction of their mission.

"Bye Saskue" shouted Naruto.

"Try not to get yourself killed" replied Sasuke,"and say hi to gaara for me."

"Will do" shouted Naruto.

At that both headed out in different directions both hoping to see each other again safe and sound.

* * *

I hope you all like it and please review! 

The chapter may look short but it is 9 1/2 pages doubled spaced!

Hope you all enjoy second chapter will be posted soon!

Please read! Please review!


End file.
